Do You Like This Character?
Do You Like This Character? is a contest created by Ed Bellis in early 2010. Ed's passed it off to three different people while he's been busy running other projects: KBM, Tirofog, and Regaro. Rules *Just post yes or no as to whether or not you like the character in question. It can be for any reason. You're welcome (and encouraged!) to give an explanation, but none is required. * No alts, obviously. * Topic generally lasts for 24 hours, but may go on longer if the new one is not up yet. * The links to the character info may contain spoilers. * If you don't know the character in any way, please don't vote. >_> * Nominations are welcome! * Any help keeping this bumped is appreciated. Previous Results *Hubert J. Farnsworth (Futurama): 100.00% votes *The Joker (DC Comics): 100.00% votes *Ron Swanson (Parks and Recreation): 100.00% votes *Hobbes (Calvin and Hobbes): 100.00% votes *Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho): 100.00% votes *Alucard (Castlevania): 100.00% votes *Marty McFly (Back to the Future): 100.00% votes *John McClane (Die Hard): 100.00% votes *Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit): 100.00% votes *Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury): 100.00% votes *T-Rex (Dinosaur Comics): 100.00% votes *Charles Barkley (Barkley, Shut Up and Jam Gaiden): 100.00% votes *Dr. Horrible (Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog): 100.00% votes *Malcolm "Mal" Reynolds (Firefly): 100.00% votes *GOB Bluth (Arrested Development): 100.00% votes *Brock Samson (The Venture Bros.): 100.00% votes *Jafar (Aladdin): 100.00% votes *The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles): 100.00% votes *Booster Gold (DC Comics): 100.00% votes *Willy Wonka (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory): 100.00% votes *Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters): 100.00% votes *Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia): 100.00% votes *Dan McNeely (Trapped): 100.00% votes *Death (Discworld): 100.00% votes *Terezi Pyrope (Homestuck): 100.00% votes *Andy Dufresne (The Shawshank Redemption): 100.00% votes *Derek Zoolander (Zoolander): 100.00% votes *Ender Wiggin (Ender's Game): 100.00% votes *Iago (Othello): 100.00% votes *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat): 100.00% votes *Deckard Cain (Diablo): 100.00% votes *Hannibal Lecter (Hannibal series): 100.00% votes *Lord Havelock Vetinari (Discworld): 100.00% votes *Luca Blight (Suikoden): 100.00% votes *Salem Saberhagen (Sabrina the Teenage Witch): 100% votes *Hercule Poirot (Agatha Christie): 100.00% votes *Fox Mulder (The X-Files): 100.00% votes *Colonel John Matrix (Commando): 100.00% votes *Randall Flagg (Stephen King): 100.00% votes *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper): 100.00% votes *The Tenth Doctor (Doctor Who): 100.00% votes *Larfleeze (DC Comics): 100.00% votes *Jaws (007: The Spy Who Loved Me) 100.00% votes *Daniel Faraday (LOST): 100.00% votes *Revan (Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic): 100.00% votes *Randle Patrick McMurphy (One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest): 100.00% votes *Walter White (Breaking Bad): 100.00% votes *Artemis Fowl (Artemis Fowl): 100.00% votes *Phil Dunphy (Modern Family): 100.00% votes *Roland Deschain (The Dark Tower): 100.00% votes *Beadie Russell (The Wire): 100.00% votes * Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney): 98.28% votes *Woody (Toy Story): 98.15% votes *Hans Landa (Inglourious Basterds): 97.96% votes *Santa Claus (Christmas): 97.83% votes *George Feeny (Boy Meets World): 97.78% votes *Scrooge McDuck (Disney): 97.78% votes *GLaDOS (Portal): 97.73% votes *Dexter Morgan (Dexter): 97.56% votes *Uncle (Jackie Chan Adventures): 97.56% votes *Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones): 97.50% votes *Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes): 97.50% votes *Tyrion Lannister (A Song of Ice and Fire): 97.50% votes *Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack): 97.44% votes *WALL-E (WALL-E): 97.44% votes *Gambit (Marvel Comics): 97.30% votes *Philip Banks (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air): 97.30% votes *The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas): 97.22% votes *Jeffrey "The Dude" Lebowski (The Big Lebowski): 97.22% votes *The Man Your Man Could Smell Like (Old Spice commercials): 97.14% votes *Jean-Luc Picard (Star Trek: The Next Generation): 97.14% votes *Popeye (Thimble Theatre): 97.06% votes *Adrian Monk (Monk): 96.88% votes *Jules Winnfield (Pulp Fiction): 96.77% votes *Jason Bourne (The Bourne series): 96.15% votes *L Lawliet (Death Note): 96.00% votes *Atticus Finch (To Kill a Mockingbird): 95.92% votes *Denny Crane (Boston Legal): 95.83% votes *Simon (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann): 95.83% votes *Snoopy (Peanuts): 95.65% votes *Jake the Dog (Adventure Time): 95.65% votes *Krillin (Dragon Ball): 95.56% votes *Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles): 95.56% votes *Kenji Harima (School Rumble): 95.45% votes *Sanji (One Piece): 95.45% votes *Batman (DC Comics): 95.38% votes *Deadpool (Marvel Comics) 95.35% votes *Him (The Powerpuff Girls): 95.24% votes *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls): 95.12% votes *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney): 95.00% votes *Arthur “The Fonz” Fonzarelli (Happy Days): 94.74% votes *Gandalf (The Lord of the Rings): 94.74% votes *George Costanza (Seinfeld): 94.74% votes *Amaterasu (Okami): 94.74% votes *Bang Shishigami (BlazBlue): 94.74% votes *Optimus Prime (Transformers): 94.74 % votes *Private Leonard L. Church (Red vs. Blue): 94.74% votes *Philip J. Fry (Futurama): 94.59% votes *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter): 94.44% votes *Daniel Plainview (There Will Be Blood): 94.44% votes *Spy (Team Fortress 2): 94.44% votes *Commander Shepard (Mass Effect): 94.12% votes *Axe Cop (Axe Cop): 94.12% votes *Jim Raynor (Starcraft): 94.12% votes *Tsugumi Komachi (Ever17): 94.12% votes *Stephen Colbert (The Colbert Report): 94.03% votes *Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin): 93.93% votes *Maximus Decimus Meridius (Gladiator): 93.93% votes *Han Solo (Star Wars): 93.75% votes *Al Bundy (Married... with Children): 93.75% votes *Arya Stark (A Song of Ice and Fire): 93.75% votes *Conan the Barbarian (Conan the Barbarian): 93.75% votes *Pyramid Head (Silent Hill): 93.75% votes *Darth Vader (Star Wars): 93.65% votes *Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist): 93.55% votes *Maes Hughes (Fullmetal Alchemist): 93.55% votes *Dr. Perry Cox (Scrubs): 93.48% votes *Meowth (Pokemon): 93.33% votes *R2-D2 (Star Wars): 93.33% votes *Jack O'Neill (Stargate): 93.33% votes *Megabyte (ReBoot): 93.33% votes *Yuri Hyuga (Shadow Hearts): 93.33% votes *Abed Nadir (Community): 93.10% votes *Ulti (Board 8 History for New Users): 93.10% votes *Cosmo Kramer (Seinfeld): 93.02% votes *Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry): 92.86% votes *Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer): 92.86% votes *Akari Mizunashi (Aria): 92.86% votes *Locke Cole (Final Fantasy VI): 92.68% votes *The Bride (Kill Bill): 92.59% votes *Charlie Kelly (It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia): 92.59% votes *Ernie (Sesame Street): 92.50% votes *Heavy (Team Fortress 2): 92.50% votes *Solid Snake (Metal Gear): 92.45% votes *Bowser (Super Mario): 92.42% votes *Data (Star Trek: The Next Generation): 92.31% votes *The Fourth Doctor (Doctor Who): 92.31% votes *Jack Donaghy (30 Rock): 92.31% votes *The Man with No Name (Dollars Trilogy): 92.31% votes *Matrim "Mat" Cauthon (The Wheel of Time): 92.31% votes *Walter Bishop (Fringe): 92.31% votes *James Bond (007): 92.00% votes *Desmond Hume (LOST): 91.89% votes *Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean): 91.84% votes *Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI): 91.84% votes *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes): 91.80% votes *Brodus Clay (World Wrestling Entertainment): 91.67% votes *Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop): 91.67% votes *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender): 91.67% votes *Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics): 91.67% votes *Harry Dresden (The Dresden Files): 91.67% votes *Rand al'Thor (The Wheel of Time): 91.67% votes *Donald Duck (Disney): 91.49% votes *Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends with You): 91.43% votes *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes): 91.30% votes *Will Smith (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air): 91.30% votes *Leopold "Butters" Stotch (South Park): 91.23% votes *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles): 91.18% votes *Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!): 90.91% votes *Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): 90.91% votes *Marisa Kirisame (Touhou Project): 90.91% votes *Uncle Ruckus (The Boondocks): 90.91% votes *Antimony "Annie" Carver (Gunnerkrigg Court): 90.91% votes *Ippo Makunouchi (Hajime no Ippo): 90.91% votes *Inigo Montoya (The Princess Bride): 90.63% votes *Ramza Beoulve (Final Fantasy Tactics): 90.63% votes *Zero (Mega Man): 90.63% votes *The Janitor (Scrubs): 90.48% votes *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil): 90.48% votes *Hermione Granger (Harry Potter): 90.24% votes *Jon Arbuckle (Garfield): 90.20% votes *Gary Oak (Pokemon): 90.20% votes *Lyndis (Fire Emblem): 90.00% votes *Dante (Devil May Cry): 90.00% votes *Ike (Fire Emblem): 90.00% votes *The Boss (Metal Gear Solid 3): 90.00% votes *Dizzy (Guilty Gear): 90.00% votes *Kenny Blankenship (MXC): 90.00% votes *Robocop (Robocop): 90.00% votes *The Hero (Dragon Quest V): 90.00% votes *Matt Hooper (Jaws): 90.00% votes *Mister Ed (Mister Ed): 90.00% votes *Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha): 90.00% votes *Severus Snape (Harry Potter): 89.74% votes *Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie): 89.66% votes *Calvin (Calvin and Hobbes): 89.47% votes *Hamm (Toy Story): 89.47% votes *Rocky Balboa (Rocky): 89.47% votes *Spider-Man (Marvel Comics): 89.47% votes *Tomoya Okazaki (Clannad): 89.47% votes *Jack Bauer (24): 89.19% votes *Apollo Justice (Ace Attorney): 88.89% votes *Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Solid): 88.89% votes *Mr. Freeze (Batman & Robin): 88.89% votes *George Milton (Of Mice and Men): 88.89% votes *River Tam (Firefly): 88.89% votes *Anton Chigurh (No Country for Old Men): 88.89% votes *Delenn (Babylon 5): 88.89% votes *Pious Augustus (Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem): 88.89% votes *Miho (Sin City): 88.89% votes *Rick Deckard (Blade Runner): 88.89% votes *Kirby (Kirby): 88.73% votes *The Angry Video Game Nerd (The Angry Video Game Nerd): 88.57% votes *Strong Bad (Homestar Runner): 88.57% votes *Cthulhu (Lovecraft Mythos): 88.24% votes *Frankenstein's Monster (Frankenstein): 88.24% votes *Hiro Nakamura (Heroes): 88.00% votes *Kyon (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya): 88.00% votes *Franziska von Karma (Ace Attorney): 87.50% votes *Chie Satonaka (Persona 4): 87.50% votes *Utsuho Reiuji (Touhou Project): 87.50% votes *Chuck Bartowski (Chuck): 87.50% votes *Dean Winchester (Supernatural): 87.50% votes *Edmond Dantes (The Count of Monte Cristo): 87.50% votes *John Rambo (Rambo): 87.50% votes *Randal Graves (Clerks): 87.50% votes *Zaphod Beeblebrox (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy): 87.50% votes *The Music Meister (Batman: The Brave and the Bold): 87.50% votes *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil): 87.18% votes *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons): 87.18% votes *Daggett Beaver (The Angry Beavers): 87.10% votes *Sue Sylvester (Glee): 86.96% votes *Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers): 86.96% votes *Mario (Super Mario): 86.84% votes *Rorschach (Watchmen): 86.84% votes *Black Mage (8-Bit Theater): 86.67% votes *Yuki Nagato (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya): 86.67% votes *Lucy McGillicuddy Ricardo (I Love Lucy): 86.67% votes *Minato Arisato (Persona 3): 86.67% votes *Captain James T. Kirk (Star Trek): 86.36% votes *Claire Stanfield (Baccano!): 86.36% votes *Jack Torrance (The Shining): 86.36% votes *Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the Teenage Witch): 86.36% votes *CATS (Zero Wing): 86.21% votes *John Locke (LOST): 86.21% votes *V (V for Vendetta): 86.21% votes *Beatrice (Umineko no Naku Koro ni): 85.71% votes *Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga (Azumanga Daioh): 85.71% votes *Princess Jasmine (Aladdin): 85.71% votes *2D (Gorillaz): 85.71% votes *Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim): 85.71% votes *Mask de Smith (Killer7): 85.71% votes *Omar Little (The Wire): 85.71% votes *Carlton Banks (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air): 85.42% votes *Moe Szyslak (The Simpsons): 85.29% votes *Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank): 85.29% votes *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars): 85.00% votes *Thrall (Warcraft): 85.00% votes *Samus Aran (Metroid): 84.75% votes *Xander Harris (Buffy the Vampire Slayer): 84.62% votes *Amuro Ray (Mobile Suit Gundam): 84.62% votes *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic): 84.44% votes *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z): 84.44% votes *Scar (The Lion King): 84.38% votes *Austin Powers (Austin Powers): 84.21% votes *John “J.D.” Dorian (Scrubs): 84.21% votes *Mega Man (Mega Man): 84.21% votes *Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni): 84.21% votes *Vriska Serket (Homestuck): 84.21% votes *Iron Man (Marvel Comics): 84.00% votes *Luigi (Super Mario): 83.33% votes *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic): 83.33% votes *King Harkinian (The Legend of Zelda (CD-i)): 83.33% votes *Dwight Schrute (The Office): 83.33% votes *Joey Tribbiani (Friends): 83.33% votes *Kazuma Kuwabara (YuYu Hakusho): 83.33% votes *Prinny (Disgaea): 83.33% votes *Battler Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni): 83.33% votes *Johan Liebert (Monster): 83.33% votes *King Arthur (Arthurian legend): 83.33% votes *Megatron (Transformers): 83.33% votes *Boco the Chocobo (Final Fantasy V): 83.33% votes *Prince Hamlet (Hamlet): 83.33% votes *Ilyasivel von Einzbern (Fate/stay night): 82.61% votes *Goku (Dragon Ball): 82.46% votes *Rise Kujikawa (Persona 4): 82.35% votes *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog): 82.35% votes *Frosty the Snowman (Frosty the Snowman): 82.35% votes *Proto Man (Mega Man): 82.14% votes *Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold!): 82.05% votes *Magus (Chrono Trigger): 82.05% votes *Vivi Ornitier (Final Fantasy IX): 82.00% votes *Steve Urkel (Family Matters): 81.82% votes *Grover (Sesame Street): 81.82% votes *Paul Atreides (Dune): 81.82% votes *Starscream (Transformers): 81.82% votes *Junpei Iori (Persona 3): 81.58% votes *Benjamin Linus (LOST): 81.48% votes *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece): 81.25% votes *Gaius Baltar (Battlestar Galactica): 81.25% votes *Balthier Bunansa (Final Fantasy XII): 81.08% votes *Jecht (Final Fantasy X): 81.08% votes *Mewtwo (Pokemon): 81.08% votes *Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem): 80.95% votes *Neo (The Matrix): 80.95% votes *Dragonite (Pokemon): 80.85% votes *Belle (Beauty and the Beast): 80.77% votes *Biff Tannen (Back to the Future): 80.77% votes *Sho Minamimoto (The World Ends with You): 80.77% votes *Rich Uncle Pennybags (Monopoly): 80.65% votes *Marche Radiuju (Final Fantasy Tactics Advance): 80.49% votes *Clarissa Darling (Clarissa Explains It All): 80.00% votes *Xena (Xena: Warrior Princess): 80.00% votes *Jay Solano (Operation Shadow): 80.00% votes *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch): 80.00% votes *Zack Ryder (World Wrestling Entertainment): 79.59% votes *Tyler Durden (Fight Club): 79.31% votes *Ace Ventura (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective): 79.17% votes *Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z): 79.17% votes *KOS-MOS (Xenosaga): 79.17% votes *Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender): 78.95% votes *The Hamburglar (McDonald's): 78.26% votes *Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons): 78.26% votes *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong): 78.13% votes *Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars): 77.78% votes *Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer): 77.42% votes *Frog (Chrono Trigger): 77.27% votes *Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII): 77.27% votes *Charlie Brown (Peanuts): 77.27% votes *Forrest Gump (Forrest Gump): 77.14% votes *Wolverine (Marvel Comics): 77.14% votes *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic): 76.92% votes *Hitagi Senjogahara (Bakemonogatari): 76.92% votes *Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass): 76.92% votes *It (It): 76.92% votes *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong): 76.47% votes *Beavis (Beavis and Butt-Head): 76.32% votes *Bridget (Guilty Gear): 76.19% votes *Luke fon Fabre (Tales of the Abyss): 76.19% votes *T.J. Detwiler (Recess): 76.00% votes *Chun-Li (Street Fighter): 75.76% votes *Ron Burgundy (Anchorman): 75.61% votes *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants): 75.00% votes *Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia): 75.00% votes *Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop): 75.00% votes *Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street): 75.00% votes *Davis Motomiya (Digimon): 75.00% votes *Frasier Crane (Frasier): 75.00% votes *Mio Akiyama (K-ON!): 75.00% votes *Nagisa Furukawa (Clannad): 75.00% votes *Sweeney Todd (Sweeney Todd): 75.00% votes *Tony Montana (Scarface): 75.00% votes *The Trix Rabbit (Trix): 74.42% votes *Ed (Good Burger): 73.91% votes *Jak (Jak and Daxter): 73.33% votes *Rikku (Final Fantasy X): 73.21% votes *Kamina (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann): 73.17% votes *Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII): 72.73% votes *Winston Smith (1984): 72.73% votes *Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess): 72.41% votes *Harry Potter (Harry Potter): 72.34% votes *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo): 72.22% votes *Alan Garner (The Hangover): 72.22% votes *Ariel (The Little Mermaid): 72.09% votes *Boba Fett (Star Wars): 72.00% votes *Tommy Vercetti (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City): 72.00% votes *Plank (Ed Edd n Eddy): 71.79% votes *Ness (Earthbound): 71.43% votes *Presea Combatir (Tales of Symphonia): 71.43% votes *Cecile (Suikoden III): 71.43% votes *Link (The Legend of Zelda): 70.91% votes *Godzilla (Godzilla): 70.73% votes *Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones): 70.45% votes *Missingno. (Pokemon): 70.24% votes *St. Jimmy (American Idiot): 70.00% votes *Ron Weasley (Harry Potter): 69.77% votes *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda): 69.57% votes *Toucan Sam (Froot Loops): 69.57% votes *Axel (Kingdom Hearts): 68.97% votes *Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII): 68.97% votes *Gollum (The Lord of the Rings): 68.57% votes *Superman (DC Comics): 68.57% votes *Charlie Harper (Two and a Half Men): 68.42% votes *Toad (Super Mario): 68.75% votes *Tidus (Final Fantasy X): 68.18% votes *Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya): 68.18% votes *Pokemon Trainer Red (Pokemon): 67.86% votes *Sarah Kerrigan (Starcraft): 67.74% votes *L-Block (Tetris): 67.57% votes *Pikachu (Pokemon): 66.67% votes *Raiden (Metal Gear Solid): 66.67% votes *Horatio Caine (CSI: Miami): 66.67% votes *Underdog (Underdog): 66.67% votes *Spawn (Image Comics): 66.67% votes *Eric Cartman (South Park): 66.07% votes *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast): 65.71% votes *Altair Ibn-La'Ahad (Assassin's Creed): 65.38% votes *Billy Madison (Billy Madison): 65.00% votes *Lucas (Mother 3): 65.00% votes *Mahiru Inami (Working!!): 64.71% votes *Hal Jordan (Green Lantern) (DC Comics): 64.29% votes *Swiper the Fox (Dora the Explorer): 64.29% votes *Wario (Super Mario): 64.00% votes *Shirou Emiya (Fate/stay night): 64.00% votes *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII): 63.93% votes *Artemis Fowl II (Artemis Fowl): 63.64% votes *Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy): 63.16% votes *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider): 63.16% votes *Quistis Trepe (Final Fantasy VIII): 62.50% votes *Chris Redfield (Resident Evil): 62.07% votes *Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon): 62.07% votes *Hulk Hogan (World Wrestling Federation): 61.90% votes *Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII): 61.90% votes *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons): 61.22% votes *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats): 60.98% votes *Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion): 60.61% votes *Jay Gatsby (The Great Gatsby): 60.00% votes *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic): 59.46% votes *Ursula (The Little Mermaid): 59.26% votes *Barry Allen (The Flash) (DC Comics): 59.09% votes *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants): 58.33% votes *Roxas (Kingdom Hearts): 58.33% votes *Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender): 58.33% votes *Waluigi (Super Mario): 58.18% votes *Slippy Toad (Star Fox): 57.56% votes *Kratos (God of War): 57.50% votes *Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games): 57.14% votes *King of Red Lions (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker): 57.14% votes *Yui Hirasawa (K-ON!): 57.14% votes *Mandark (Dexter's Lab): 56.25% votes *Officer Frank Tenpenny (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas): 56.25% votes *Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers): 56.10% votes *Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project): 55.88% votes *Master Chief (Halo): 55.66% votes *Gon Freecs (Hunter x Hunter): 55.56% votes *Tony Soprano (The Sopranos): 55.56% votes *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII): 55.32% votes *Sora (Kingdom Hearts): 55.00% votes *Konata Izumi (Lucky Star): 55.00% votes *Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory): 54.54% votes *Michael Scofield (Prison Break): 54.54% votes *Randy Orton (World Wrestling Entertainment): 54.29% votes *Elmo (Sesame Street): 53.85% votes *Riku (Kingdom Hearts): 53.49% votes *The Nostalgia Critic (That Guy with the Glasses): 52.94% votes *Frodo Baggins (The Lord of the Rings): 52.50% votes *Recoome (Dragon Ball Z): 50.00% votes *Cyclops (Marvel Comics): 50.00% votes *Nancy Botwin (Weeds): 50.00% votes *Miku Hatsune (Vocaloid): 48.57% votes *Stan Smith (American Dad!): 48.00% votes *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic): 47.46% votes *Jigsaw (Saw): 46.67% votes *Light Yagami (Death Note): 45.46% votes *Buzz (Honey Nut Cheerios): 45.45% votes *Lorelai Gilmore (Gilmore Girls): 45.45% votes *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach): 44.12% votes *Navi (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time): 43.75% votes *Phoebe Buffay (Friends): 43.75% votes *Othello (Othello): 43.75% votes *Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry): 43.48% votes *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy): 43.48% votes *Rosa Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro Ni): 43.48% votes *Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion): 41.94% votes *Malcolm (Malcolm in the Middle): 41.67% votes *Phillie Phanatic (Philadelphia Phillies): 41.67% votes *Matt the Mii (Wii Sports): 41.12% votes *Brian Griffin (Family Guy): 40.91% votes *Fat Bastard (Austin Powers): 39.29% votes *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto): 39.13% votes *Ash Ketchum (Pokemon): 38.10% votes *The Host (Curtains Close): 38.10% votes *Peter Petrelli (Heroes): 38.10% votes *Zubat (Pokemon): 37.29% votes *Willy Loman (Death of a Salesman): 36.36% votes *Clippit (Microsoft Word): 35.42% votes *Baby Daisy (Super Mario): 35.29% votes *Sosuke Aizen (Bleach): 34.62% votes *Napoleon Dynamite (Napoleon Dynamite): 33.33% votes *Jack Dawson (Titanic): 33.33% votes *Vamp (Metal Gear Solid): 33.33% votes *Ziggy (Ziggy): 33.33% votes *Peggy Hill (King of the Hill): 32.43% votes *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat): 31.25% votes *Jar Jar Binks (Star Wars): 29.73% votes *Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer): 29.41% votes *Kim Bauer (24): 29.41% votes *Amy Rose (Sonic): 27.78% votes *Jake Sully (Avatar): 25.93% votes *Madoka Kaname (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica): 25.00% votes *Theon Greyjoy (A Song of Ice and Fire): 25.00% votes *Tingle (The Legend of Zelda): 24.53% votes *Claire Bennet (Heroes): 24.24% votes *Vaan (Final Fantasy XII): 21.15% votes *Kenny Dykstra (World Wrestling Entertainment): 20.00% votes *Luvdisc (Pokemon): 19.51% votes *Ange Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni): 19.04% votes *Barney (Barney and Friends): 18.42% votes *Mabel "Madea" Simmons (Tyler Perry movies): 18.18% votes *Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha): 17.24% votes *Edward Cullen (Twilight): 17.14% votes *Samuel "Squid" Dullard (Rocket Power): 16.67% votes *Cubert Farnsworth (Futurama): 15.91% votes *Shannon Rutherford (LOST): 15.79% votes *Holden Caulfield (The Catcher in the Rye): 14.29% votes *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto): 13.33% votes *Shinji Matou (Fate/stay night): 7.69% votes *Hannah Montana (Hannah Montana): 6.45% votes *Nina Einstein (Code Geass): 6.06% votes *Barbie (Barbie): 5.56% votes *Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X): 5.00% votes *Bella Swan (Twilight): 4.29% votes *Canary Mary (Banjo-Tooie): 0.00% votes *Ethan Ryan MacManus (Ctrl+Alt+Del): 0.00% votes *The Kids (Trix): 0.00% votes Category:Board Projects